Blinded By Weight
by PinkMom
Summary: All Human. Bella, an overweight woman, determined to get her body back is blindsided when her workout buddy wants to become more... Will she let him or will she let her body imagine ruin her chance at love? ExB EmxR J/A


**A/N: Hey, guys. This is a little story/scenario that I couldn't get out of my head. I am attempting to write my first story about it. I hope y'all enjoy and let me know what you think. **

**Also, i do not have a beta or pre-reader so all mistakes are mine and I apologize. I did triple read to try and catch all the mistakes but I'm sure I missed a few. :(**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Blinded By Weight**

**Chapter One**

This was it.

I was finally doing it.

I always heard taking the first step was the hardest part. I had a feeling, for this particular venture, they were full of shit. Walking into McCarthy's Gym was easy. Signing up for a year contract was easy. Taking a small tour of the facilities was easy. Putting my things in the provided locker was easy. Yeah, this was not a situation where that phrase rang true.

"Well, that's everything. I really hope you enjoy your time here." Rose said. "And if you need anything don't hesitate to come find me."

As she walked off towards the front of the gym, it was hard to imagine her ever being out of shape. She had joked that she knew what I was going through because she had three kids back to back and lost herself. Yeah, you would never be able to tell by looking at her.

She had told me that her and her husband,Emmett, had started this gym five years ago because neither one of them were fans of the big box gyms that had no personal feel to them. I understood completely. Actually that was one of the reasons I had chosen this one. It was small and you really felt like you were in your own home gym. The essence of the room was light, bright, and airy. I knew that if I could survive working out I would love it here.

As I started up the treadmill, I thought about how I had ended up here. Once upon a time I was thin. My dad and mom actually worried I was to thin. I'll never forget that awkward sit down when I was home visiting from college. Now, I was seventy pounds heavier and miserable. I dreamed about the days when I could eat whatever I wanted and weight was never an issue. But here I am, seven years later, finally doing something about it. I honestly could not tell you how or when I gain the weight. To me, in the mind, it really was something surreal like one day skinny and the next overweight. Maybe that's because yesterday when I was getting out of the shower and caught a glance of myself in the mirror was the first time I honestly admitted to myself that I was not happy with my body.

After an hour pity party, I decided something has to change. I went thought the kitchen and through out all of the junk food. Then after work, I went straight to the mall and purchased work out clothes, a gym bag, and a new pair of running shoes. I made a promise to myself that from now on I would go to the gym everyday for an hour. No matter what. So, here I am. At five-thirty, right after work, working out.

Someone getting on the treadmill beside me brought me out of my inner ramble. Glancing over quickly I saw the most beautiful man I had ever seen. The kind of man that would never look twice at someone like me. The kind of man who belonged in the big box gyms because he already looked in perfect shape. And everybody knows that type is why nobody wants to go to them.

"Hey, I'm Edward." He spoke softly.

This time I looked directly at him. Holy..."Hello, I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you, Bella." His voice was firm, masculine but had a softness that had me weak in the knees. Not good when on a treadmill. "I've never seen you here before."

I didn't know why someone like him was talking to me but I wasn't going to be rude and ignore him. Plus, I'm really not shy, just insecure. "Yeah, I just signed up today."

"Well, I'm glad you did. You'll love it here." He flashed me a killer smile that made my head a little fussy.

Great. Weak legs and a cloudy head...on a treadmill...

Yeah, I slowed my pace down considerably. I had no desire to send my evening in the ER.

"Oh, do you come here often?" I tried to sound casual. I'm not sure if I did or not.

We continue to chat and I found myself becoming more and more comfortable with him. He was a really great guy. My dream man really. Great looking, awesome personality, good job... I knew it would never happen but I could dream. I learned a lot about him in the next hour. His parents were still happily married, just like mine. He had a sister who was two years younger than him. He had a dog named Jake, who I could was probably spoiled rotten by Edward. He worked in communications for some big wig company. He loved to run, football, and...

"Shut up, you like Prison Break!" It was more of a statement than question considering he just said he was obsessed with the show.

"Hell yes! I take it your a fan as well?" There was that smile again shining back at me.

"Yeah, it's kind of me and my dad's thing. We never missed it when it was TV. And sometimes when I go home to Forks we bust out the DVD's."

"Your dad the police chief?" I nodded. "Well, that makes sense then. I still get pissed about it being canceled though."

"Me, too. They play crap like Honey Boo Boo but cancel the good stuff. I don't understand it."

We spent the remaining time talking about TV and which shows we watched and DVRed. Our taste really matched up except he liked Pawn Stars and I was pretty armament that all those shows like that were sort of faked.

When I found it getting harder to breath I decided to call it a day. I didn't want to leave Edward but I knew in my head nothing was going to come of this meeting anyway.

Pressing the stop button, I grabbed my towel and wiped off my face and the back of my neck breathing deeply trying to catch my breath. I heard Edward stumble beside me which was odd because he seemed so sure on his feet the whole time, running much faster than me.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just tired." Maybe mentality, he wasn't even sweating. "You done?"

"Yeah, I think I am going to head home and take a shower. It was nice meeting you though."

To my shock, he stopped his machine and held out his hand to me. "It was my pleasure, Bella." When I placed my hand in his, he didn't shake it, instead, bought it to his lips.

* * *

**A/N: So, what you do if a really attractive man started hitting on you at the gym?**


End file.
